This invention relates to a pump used for pumping fuel or lubrication oil and, more particularly, to a pump utilizing a permanent magnet without an electric power supply for pumping fuel or lubricating oil for an internal combustion engine or liquid fuel combustion equipment.
In the conventional pump of the type for pumping fluid or liquid by imparting vibration through a rocker arm or a push rod to a flexible membrane or diaphragm, it is necessary to airtightly separate the fluid section for pumping the fluid or liquid via a movable flexible diaphragm from the section for moving the diaphragm with a result that problems exist always in the airtight construction and the durability of the flexible diaphragm. In the other conventional pump of the type for vibrating a plunger by a magnetomotive force, that is, a so-called "electromagnetic or solenoid pump", problems relative to the flexible diaphragm can be avoided, however, an electric power supply is fundamentally necessary to drive the pump with expensive manufacturing cost.